


Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

by Sutured_Wings



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Actions are better than words, F/M, First Kiss, Higgy worries herself sick, Kidnapping, but it’s coz he cares, magnum is reckless, worried!wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutured_Wings/pseuds/Sutured_Wings
Summary: “I don’t need you protecting me or whatever the hell you thought you were doing and you know damn well that I would’ve handled it so why. Why did you CHOOSE to do that!??”Worried, helpless and vulnerable Higgins = angry Higgins
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 16
Kudos: 91





	Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soniina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniina/gifts).



> Hey Guys!  
> Happy New you to all you wonderful humans🎉  
> First fic of the new year and I tried something a little bit different to my usual pure fluff fics I hope you all enjoy it!!
> 
> This one was specially written for my Instagram friend @iinamiggy; thank you for the endless support about this and all my fics and letting me ramble about my ideas with you till I come up with full plots😘❤️❤️❤️

“Mr Magnum, if you know what’s good for you, and your partner, you’ll get into this car quietly,” the bigger of the two thugs snarled at Magnum, holding him tightly around the throat from behind. Magnum knew he could take this guy out but there were many more in the warehouse and he wouldn’t be able to get to Higgins in time. They didn’t seem like the kinda guys that messed around and as much as he knew Higgins could hold her own in any fight, he wasn’t going to let them get their hands on her if he could help it. He stopped struggling against the oaf of a man and allowed himself to be manhandled into the back of a van.  
Higgins rounded the corner to witness Magnum being taken just before they slammed the van door shut and sped away. She knew something was wrong immediately, he hadn’t been fighting back. Why hadn’t he fought back? Was he drugged? Or injured? She’d often teased him about whether he had a brain at all but he wasn’t idiotic enough to get in that van willingly was he? Especially since the kidnappers made no attempts to hide their faces or cover his so he wouldn’t know where they were going. That usually meant he wasn’t getting out of where he was going, at least not alive. She began to panic with all the thoughts whirring around in her head, unable to unsee the look on her partner’s face as the door had slammed shut. He looked right at her, and she could’ve sworn she’d seen a sad smile trace his lips and the smallest of nods as if he was saying goodbye. No she couldn’t think like that, he wasn’t saying goodbye coz he wasn’t going anywhere. It was Magnum he’d find a way, and they’d be there to help him. Her, TC, Rick and even Katsumoto. They’d get him back.  
Somehow this reassuring thought didn’t help her mild panic though as she was now having a full on panic attack in the middle of the warehouse still only seeing what seemed like Magnum’s final goodbye. That is until a firm hand on her shoulder pulled her back to reality. Apparently she’d completely missed HPD’s arrival and take down of the remaining drug smugglers in the warehouse.  
“He - he...” she tried to choke out still hyperventilating.  
“Easy Higgy baby just breathe first,” TC said calmly helping her follow his breathing rhythm until she was inhaling and exhaling at a normal rate.  
“He got in the van. Without fighting. It was like he gave up,” she said fighting back tears. Hating how vulnerable and scared she sounded.  
“It’s okay, you know Tommy he always has some plan up his sleeve even if it’s idiotic, we’ll bail him out anyway,” Rick commented trying to sound sure and calm but unable to completely erase the fear in his voice.  
“Rick’s right, we’ll find him. We always do,” TC said finally guiding her out of the warehouse to his van. 

“So, are we almost there yet?” Magnum asked a few minutes into their drive. He was met by radio silence.  
“I’m getting kinda hungry back here, could we stop to get some food? Or maybe you guys have something up front there? A sandwich maybe. Heck, I’ll even settle for a piece of gum right now,” he continued hoping to break their silence.  
“Shut up! Or I’m gonna make you!” the smaller of the two men who’d grabbed him said turning to the back of the van.  
Magnum obliged, for five minutes before starting up again, “Can I at least get a bathroom break? I drank way too much coffee this morning and it’s really doing... urgh”  
That one earned him a right hook. As much as he was seeing a few stars he was feeling pretty good, these guys were pretty easy to annoy which meant pretty easy to rattle which meant fairly easy to thwart. That on top of the fact that he’d kept them far away from Higgins and that she was the person he got to see before the dismal grey interior of his new prison along with his guards, really did put him in a relatively chipper mood for a hostage.  
A couple punches and some questions about stolen money they seemed to think he had and he was left alone in the dark, no food and only a small cup of water. 

Rick, TC and Higgins spent the next day combing through the warehouse security footage trying to find out who those guys were and why they’d taken Magnum. If they could figure that out maybe they could find where they’d taken him. Higgins hadn’t been this overwhelmed with emotion since, well since she lost Richard. The memory of that and thinking that could be Magnum made her throat hurt trying to hold back tears so she quickly redirected her train of thought to anger rather than sadness. This was all Magnums fault if he just fought back for a little while till she and HPD got there he’d be fine, if he just didn’t look at her like that when they were driving away she wouldn’t think he was dying, if he hadn’t wormed his way into her perfectly peaceful life she wouldn’t be feeling any of this, if he just hadn’t looked at her the way he does or made her smile so much she wouldn’t be this damn afraid of losing him. If she got her hands on him she was gonna make him wish the kidnappers kept him for making her feel like this. No, not if, when; WHEN they got him back. 

It wasn’t until the second day of complete silence that he began to worry. He’d searched every corner and could find no way to escape, and he really didn’t know what money they were talking about so he couldn’t use that to get them to come back, that is if they were listening to him which he figured they were. So he sat and pondered why exactly he’d done this in the first place, I mean sure he’d done similar things in Afghanistan to protect his brothers and Higgins was family to him, but if it was just that why did it feel so damn different. Why did seeing her smile in his mind give him an extra boost of will to survive? He was drifting off into an exhausted and starved sleep when it finally clicked, she was so beyond right; he really didn’t know what he’d do without her. That’s why he did this, he couldn’t stand losing her or thinking he’d lost her when he could’ve saved her. If he lost her to these goons he’d have died every day without her. At least this way he’d know she was safe. 

Magnum had been missing for two days and Higgins hadn’t eaten a thing or slept at all despite Rick, TC and Kumu feeding and sending her to bed. She gave the food to Zeus and Apollo when no one was looking and lay in bed unable to stop her mind from racing. So it was no surprise when she could barely get her feet beneath her when Katsumoto called to say that Magnum’s phone had pinged off a cell tower on the North Shore and they’d managed to track the kidnappers vehicle to old abandoned cabin. Rick settled her onto the couch after her almost fainting episode and both him and TC refused to let her leave saying they would bring their boy back but she had to stay put. She reluctantly agreed and they headed off to help HPD. 

Magnum had never been happier to see HPD and his friends. He hugged them both and even Katsumoto before asking, “Higgins?”  
“She’s at the nest, she was worried sick about you,” TC answered while Rick offered him some water to help clear the gravel in his voice.  
After a quick check by the EMTs revealed nothing major was wrong they headed back to Robin’s nest.  
Kumu rushed out to greet them and Magnum caught a glimpse of Higgins behind her as she pulled him in for a hug but a second later when he looked again to go greet her she was gone. He frowned to himself about her behavior but chose to ignore it for now.  
Rick and TC walked him to the guest house before leaving him to shower, eat and rest up.  
He showered as soon as they left and grabbed a quick snack but he wouldn’t be able to do much sleeping or eating till he figured out what was going on with Higgins so he made his way to the main house to look for her. 

“Something wrong?” He asked tentatively when he found her in the study barely acknowledging him. She scoffed in reply.  
“You know some people would call me a hero,” he teased, knowing full well it wasn’t his brightest idea but ,like with the kidnappers, he was hoping if he pushed hard enough she’d explode. And he was right. She turned to him, rage written all over her face but something else in her eyes and screamed, “Magnum what the hell is wrong with you! You can’t just go running towards the bad guy without even thinking. Are you insane. And don’t you dare tell me that was the only choice because it wasn’t and I demand to know why in the hell you would risk your life like that.”  
“Because if I hadn’t they would’ve taken you,” he stated calmly which did little to subdue her frustration.  
“So what?!!? I’m a big girl I can handle my fair share of danger. I don’t need you protecting me or whatever the hell you thought you were doing and you know damn well that I would’ve handled it so why. Why did you CHOOSE to do that!??”  
He knew exactly why he did what he did, he’d thought about it for over a day while he was trapped in that cell, but he didn’t know how to explain that to her in words that wouldn’t make her run. ‘Because I’d rather be dead than live my life without you in it’ seemed to be a thing that would terrify her into never speaking to him again. But she was staring at him, waiting for an answer, lips oh so pouty in the way they only ever did when she was upset with him. He had an idea of how to explain when she started speaking again, “Magnum, I’m wai-“  
He cut off the rest of her sentence crashing his lips into hers. He couldn’t find words to explain but he was hoping a kiss could do a good enough job, hopefully avoiding him getting kicked. A second after he pressed his lips to hers he felt her relax into his touch and, surprisingly, kiss him back with as much feeling as he was kissing her. He reached up to tangle his hand in her hair, his other on her waist gently guiding them towards the edge of her desk. He hoisted her up onto the desk with little resistance, neither pulling away from the kiss. Stepping between her legs he ran his hand up her thigh, painfully slowly, savoring the softness of her skin and the way her breathing quickened against his mouth. She wrapped her leg around his waist pulling him closer to her, the sudden increase of friction between their centers making her moan softly, snapping him out of this trance. He couldn’t handle it if this became just a moment of passion between them, that’s not what this was supposed to be. So he pulled away, sliding her off the desk with him and stepped back just enough so he could look her in the eyes when he said, “That’s why.”  
He paused there, waiting for her to say something, anything at all. Searching her eyes for a response. But when none came he slipped further away from her and turned to walk out the door.  
Her hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him to turn around, she was clingy to him like her life depended on it, head buried in his neck fists balled on the back of shirt. He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and held her against him, stroking her hair with one hand. She finally let herself cry, all the emotions of the past few days catching up to her.  
“Don’t do it again!” she mumbled against his chest and he knew that what she really meant was that she didn’t know what she’d do without him either.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!  
> And have a wonderful 2021✨


End file.
